iCan't Remember
by The Invisible Ninja
Summary: Sam has an accident and forgets everything. Eventual Seddie. Rating subject to change. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Not even a little :(

I opened my eyes slowly to see a bright fluorescent light. I scowled and shut them back up, trying to keep the unwelcome light out. Thinking about that light made me wonder where I could possibly be to see it. There weren't many places I could think of, because my head was really sore and kind of distracting. So I decided to listen to my surroundings and figure it out. I heard a steady beeping that was in time with my heartbeat. That made me think of a hospital, but why would I be there? Other than a little confusion and an awful headache, I felt fine. I also heard a lot of shuffling, but that was muffled, making me think it was in a nearby room or hallway. I tried to move, but couldn't, finding that I was held down by something that felt like plastic-y wires. Tubes, maybe? Why in the hell would there be tubes covering me?

Curiosity eventually won out, and I opened my eyes gradually, squinting at the still-harsh light. I turned and saw that I was, in fact, in a hospital, and there was a tube stuck in my arm that was immobilizing me. There was also a tube, I noted, under my nose, only visible from an awkward angle. I turned the other way, and saw a teenage girl asleep in a chair next to my bed. I had no idea who she was, or why she was there. I studied her. She was classically beautiful- porcelain skin, long dark hair, and large eyes whose color remained a mystery. I also noticed that she looked very tired, as if she had been sitting in that chair awake, for a long time.

I sighed, my eyes finally adjusting to the light, and she stirred. She looked around drowsily, but when she saw me, her eyes – they were brown- bulged and she yelled to people outside the room, "She's awake!" This girl seemed awfully excited. Why did she care whether I was awake or not? I didn't have much time to ponder that, though, because a boy about the same age as the girl came in, along with a man who looked like he could be no more than 27. Actually, the older guy, looked like he could be related to the girl. Just behind them, there was another man who I assumed to be a doctor.

The boy came up beside the girl. He also had brown hair, but it was lighter as were his eyes. Instead of mahogany, he had chocolate. He cleared his throat and said with a concerned expression, "Hey, Sam. How do you feel?"

I recognized the name he used as my own, so I replied, "Umm… Fine?" I was getting a little worried. All these people seemed to know who I was, but I hadn't the faintest idea who they were. They all saw the worried look on my face, and read the confusion in my voice. It looked like they were freaking out a little too, which made me happy. I shouldn't be the only one.

The doctor didn't really seem surprised by my confusion, though. It seemed as if he was expecting it. He took a deep breath and asked me, "Samantha, do you know who any of these people are?"

I shook my head, and saw the disappointed looks on all of their faces. "Am I supposed to?"

"Well, you used to know them. But, when you fell, you hit your head pretty hard. We weren't sure you were even going to wake up. Now that you have though, it seems you are suffering from memory loss."

"Oh, well, when do I get it back?" I asked simply. There had to be a cure for something like that.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I can't answer that. The human mind is very complex, and we have yet to uncover many of its mysteries. For all we know, you may never get you memory back, or you could have it within the hour."

I stared at him in shock. Where does he got off saying that I may never get my memories back? "Well, is there anything you can do to help me?"

He looked at me sadly, "No, I'm afraid there isn't much I can tell you, other than to get a good night's sleep. Would you like to go home? That can be arranged. Though, I would prefer if you stayed the night, just in case. Rather be safe thatn sorry, you know."

"I'll stay, thanks." To tell the truth, I wasn't exactly sure where home was. Was it with these people? For some reason, I kind of hoped it was.

"Alright, then. I'll be back to check on you in the morning. You three may stay again, if you like."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll stay."

"Me, too. I just have to call my mom and tell her." the boy mumbled. I barely heard him.

The older guy was already asleep in the corner.

After about a minute, the girl turned to me, "Hi, oh gosh this is weird. I'm Carly."

She looked a bit disappointed when everything didn't rush back to me when she said her name. I was disappointed too. "Hi, Carly. Would you be so kind as to tell me who everyone else is, and how I know you all?" Maybe, if I knew how I knew everyone, I would remember.

"Okay, well, the guy in the corner is Spencer. He's my brother, and I live with him. The other boy is Freddie. He lives across the hall from me. You are my best friend, and you spend all your time at my apartment, usually eating something. Freddie, you, and me do a weekly broadcast of a web show called iCarly."

I stared at her, taking it all in. I concentrated really hard, but nothing. "I'm sorry, I can't remember any of that."

"That's okay, you will eventually. You should get some sleep now, maybe you'll remember when you wake up."

I nodded, "Yeah, maybe." And with that, I leaned back onto my pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, tell me what you think of this. It kind of sprouted from writers block on my other story; I'm not real sure if I like it. So please review and tell me if I should continue it. **

**-lily**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Me no own :(

-Sam POV-

I woke up to the sound of a muffled voice on the outside of my room. It sounded like someone was arguing, but I only heard one voice. I turned, and saw that Carly was not there. But, there wasn't much I could do to find her, so I just waited for her or someone else to come back.

About ten minutes later, Freddie came in. He saw me, and looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, you're up. Remember anything yet?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

That's right, remembering. The good night's sleep didn't really help. I did have an interesting dream though. I didn't recall much of that either. I just remember it making me think that something happened between Freddie and I, right before I fell, but I couldn't figure out what. "Not, really," I said, shaking my head, "but, I should be able to leave today, so maybe seeing everything will help. Hey, was that you outside my room earlier?"

He turned a little red, embarrassed, "You heard that, did you?" But then he looked worried, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I heard. And I would have woken up soon anyway. What were you arguing about?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, you thought I was arguing? No, I was just talking to my mom. I have to be firm, that's all. She was just _so _convinced that I was going to contract some rare disease, being in a hospital and all. I just had to remind her a couple times that in a hospital, everything is constantly disinfected."

I laughed. "Wow, sounds like she cares a lot." He just scoffed at me, but the got an intense look in his eyes.

Freddie was about to say something, but the doctor came in, interrupting him. "Good morning, Samantha. How are you feeling?"

Darn it, I really wanted to know what he was gonna say. "I feel, okay. Small headache, but nothing I can't handle."

"And do you remember?" he asked.

I sighed. I had a feeling that I would be hearing that question a lot. "No, not yet. But I will."

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, your charts look good, so whenever you are ready to leave, feel free."

That made me smile. "Okay, when are the nurses, or whoever, gonna take these tube things away?"

He chuckled at my vocabulary. "Someone should be in here soon." he said, making his way toward the door. "And remember to take the pain medication I prescribed. Good luck."

"Thanks, doc." I said as he left.

Freddie and I made small talk for about 10 minutes, before a nurse came in to set me free. But, through our entire conversation, I could see regret in his eyes. Huh. I wonder if it had anything to do with what he was going to say before. He left, so I could get dressed, and I thought about everything that Carly had told me the night before. I wondered if there was anything going on between her and Freddie, and felt a small pang of jealousy. Weird. But, she would have told me if there was, right?

I finished getting dressed, and walked outside the room. Freddie was standing there, waiting for me. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. Right, um, could you tell me where I live?" I wasn't exactly sure that he knew, but it was worth a shot.

"Sorry, but I don't know where you live. I know the general area, but I wouldn't be able to tell you which house is yours. Besides, Carly wanted me to take you to her apartment. She wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay then. Do you think she would know where I live?" I hoped she did, otherwise I was SOL.

He laughed, like really hard. Apparently, something I said, or the way I said it was hilarious. "I'm sorry, but, I never thought I'd see the day, you're being so nice. You are just so _different. _It's kind of shocking. I bet Carly didn't tell you how you always pick on me. I guess it really gets on her nerves. She probably thought that if you didn't remember it, you would stop."

That was a little shocking to me. Why would I tease Freddie? He was so _nice. _And, we get along so well. "Wow, I never would have guessed. Why do I pick on you?"

"Well, you think that I'm a nerd. Which, by the way, I can't argue with, but you used to find it so amusing to remind me how uncool it is. And then, there was the whole Carly thing. See, I used to have a huge crush on her, and it was painfully obvious. You used to take every chance you could to tell me that she would never love me. You actually kept that up, until just before the accident, even though I've been over her for a while."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, then." I said awkwardly, though I did mean it.

He looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "I-... it's fine. Really, I'm used to it."

I looked at his face, and got the feeling that that's not what he wanted to say, but I wasn't going to push him if he wasn't ready. "We should get going now, I don't want Carly to worry. Hey, on the way there, could you tell me about the accident? I'm curious to know how this all happened."

* * *

**a/n:Mmmkay. Chappie numero dos. I don't particularly care for it, I think it's boring, but the content is needed. Next chpater will be better, I promise. You get to find out what happened :) and I am super excited to write it. Meaning, I will most likely procrastinate my edumacation some more and work on it ;] So, pur-lease review, and tell me what you thought. It makes my day/night. :D**

**-lily**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- You know the drill. I say something witty, imlpying that I don't own it... blah blah

-Sam POV-

Freddie looked troubled, but agreed, and started to walk out of the hospital. We started on our way to Carly's. He didn't talk for a solid 3 minutes. And then, "Well, to tell you about the accident, I'll probably have to tell you about before."

Did I really want to know about before? He made it sound like the plague, something to be avoided at all costs, and that made me worry. Could it be _that bad? _I decided that it didn't matter, I wanted to know. So, I nodded, signaling him to continue.

He sighed, obviously nervous about what he was going to say. "Okay, I'm gonna start at about a month ago. We were shooting iCarly, and you wanted revenge. You see, earlier that week, I had handcuffed you to Gibby, in retaliation for whatever. He's another person you enjoy ridiculing. Anyway, somehow, you found out that I had never kissed anyone. Voila, instant retribution. So, at the end of the show, you 'outed' me, for lack of a better word."

"Oh, Freddie, I am so sorry. I feel so bad." I really did. From what he was saying, I sounded like a real bitch, and I didn't like that. And then I freaked a little. He didn't push me, did he? But then I thought, no, he probably wouldn't be telling me all of this if he did.

He smiled a little, "It's fine, just let me finish. The next day at school, the kids who had seen the show, were merciless. Hell, even fifth grade girls were making fun of me. So, I went home, and stayed there until Friday night. That's when we do iCarly, and since I refused to leave my fire escape, you and Carly were flying solo. Apparently, Carly blew up at you, so you cut the show short, telling everyone to stop picking on me, and that you had never kissed anyone either. Then, you came out to my fire escape and apologized. We got to talking, we were actually having a civilized conversation – I think it was our first—and we talked about how people got freaked out over their first kiss. We both thought it was so stupid, and both of us wanted to get it over with. And, we ended up kissing each other with promises of everything going back to normal the next day."

I bet that's what my dream was about. I interrupted him. "Wow. That's… uh, something. But what exactly does it have to do with the accident?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "I'm getting there."

A sheepish grin made its way onto my face. "Sorry, my lips are sealed."

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll try to finish quickly. Anyway, we promised things would go back to normal the next day and they sort-of did. You still teased, but I could tell your heart wasn't in it anymore. Lucky for us, Carly didn't notice. In any case, we started hanging out without Carly a lot more than we used to, and we became pretty close, fast. And then, two days ago, you and I were hanging out on the fire escape, we called it 'our place'. That's when this all happened." He said, gesturing to my head.

I sucked in a deep breath, readying myself for what was coming. I looked at his face and saw about 80 different shades of regret, like he blamed himself for it all. I shot him a questioning look, remembering to keep my lips sealed.

He looked away sadly. "So we were talking, and then the subject shifted. You told me that, after getting to know me, you liked me. Like, more than a friend, and I freaked on the inside. I hadn't really thought about it, and when I didn't respond, you got this incredibly hurt look in you eyes. You just turned, and without a word you left. It took me about a minute to realize what an idiot I was being, so I ran after you. When I got outside my apartment, I saw that you were only at the steps, so I called your name, but you didn't hear me, and started down them. I ran to catch up to you, and said your name one more time. You heard me now, and turned. But the hurt look was gone, and in its place was raw anger. You came back up the three steps you had walked down, and started yelling at me. At one point, you pushed me, but I didn't stumble back like you thought I would. Instead, you fell backwards, head first down the stairs. And do you want to know the worst part?" He had this disgusted look on his face, like he couldn't believe himself, "I could do _nothing _to help you, but run down afterwards and hope you weren't dead." And after he said that, he crumpled. We had already stopped walking having arrived at our destination 5 minutes previous. He collapsed onto the curb and buried his face in his hands.

The extreme emotion in his voice had silent tears steadily rolling down my cheeks. He sounded so lost and helpless. I couldn't help but to kneel down next to him and put a hand on his arm. "But I'm fine; you don't need to feel bad about anything. From what you told me, it sounds like it was my own fault anyway."

He looked at me, incredulous, "No, Sam, you are _not_ fine. You can't remember a damn thing because of me. If only, I had said something on the fire escape, you wouldn't have fallen. You know, you were in a coma for a solid 24 hours? I thought I had killed you."

"Look, Freddie, you can't blame yourself, it was not your fault. And I woke up didn't I? Plus, I had no broken bones, or anything. I'd say temporary memory loss is worth it."

"Sam! You don't even know that it _is _temporary. The doctor said that it could be permanent. Is it still worth it if you never remember?" He looked a little pissed. Well, actually, a lot pissed.

So, in turn, I got pissed. "You know, maybe this is a good thing. Me not remembering. Now I won't be able to remember whatever it was that I saw in you. The thing that made me like you. Maybe, it saved me from even more pain." And with that, I turned and walked into the building, never mind the fact that I had no idea which apartment was Carly's.

I sighed, trying to calm down. I saw that there was a doorman behind a desk, so I walked over to him. I said, as politely as I could manage, "Excuse me? Could you please tell me which apartment the Shay's live in?"

He just looked at me like I was crazy. But then be burst, "GET OUT OF _MY_ LOBBY!" in the most nasally annoying voice you have ever heard.

I took a step back, surprised. What was his problem? Whatever. I just took out my phone, and scrolled down the contact list until I saw Carly's name. I text her, asking which apartment she lived in. In about a minute, she replied with an answer. I walked over to the elevator, but on the way, I looked out the door. Freddie was gone.

* * *

**a/n: There you are. The big reveal scene. Tell me what you thought, and I will send you some virtual cookies :)**

**-lily**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Me no own. :(

--Sam POV--

I arrived at Carly's front door and knocked. I really hoped I had the right one. How awkward would it be if it was Freddie's mom who answered the door? I shivered. There was a thump on the other side of the door, and a weak, "It's open." following. I cracked open the door to see Carly on the floor, and a bunch of _stuff_ all around her.

"Sorry, Spencer is working on a new project." she said, as if that explained the mess. I suppose it did.

"Yeah, I see that. Is it safe to walk in here?" I asked cautiously, as she got up.

She laughed, "Yeah, just don't run, and watch where you put your feet, I just made that mistake." She turned and sat down on a red sofa.

I smiled. I can see why we were friends. She's one of the nicest people I've re-met. "So, Freddie said you wanted to talk to me about something…?"

"Yeah. Hey, you don't have to stand in the doorway, you know. Come and sit down, so I can catch up with my best friend." She smoothed out the cushion next to her, emphasizing her words. "And speaking of Freddie, where is he?"

My expression went sour, the minute she said his name. I was still upset over our fight. "He had somewhere to be." I stated icily, taking my seat on the couch.

Carly looked taken aback by my sudden mood change. "Okay, then," she smartly changed the subject, "have you remembered anything at all?"

I sighed. This question wasn't much better, but I didn't have much room to complain. "No, I haven't. But whatever I need to know, I'm sure there is someone who can tell me." I said, somewhat bitterly.

She had a sad expression on her face. "It must suck, having to be told everything about your life. I'm really sorry this happened, Sam."

"Well, there isn't much I can really do to fix it. Do you know what happened when I fell?" Maybe her perspective of things will change my apathetic mood.

"Not really, it was Freddie that found you and called 911. All I know is that you fell, head first down the steps. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't really much to talk about. I know as much as you do at this point." My voice still hadn't returned from its angsty tone.

She looked at me with a scrutinizing expression painted on her face. "What happened, Sam? Why are you upset?"

I looked down. "It's nothing. Freddie and I just got into a fight, not really surprising news, is it?"

"Oh, he told you about the fighting? I would've, I just thought maybe it would stop if you didn't know…" She sounded sheepish.

I smiled. "Yeah, well, maybe some things were meant to be. Him and me fighting goes together like peanut butter and jelly, I guess."

"Huh, I suppose you're right." She smirked

We were silent for a while and I got to thinking. "Hey Carly, why wasn't my mother at the hospital when I woke up?"

The look that was on her face right then, told me that she didn't want to be the one to give me an answer. She looked so desperate and sad. But she answered anyway, though quietly, "Sam, I- I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but your mom isn't really involved. You used to tell me about her, and she doesn't really seem like a bad person. She just has problems."

I was a little confused. Problems could mean almost anything. "What kind of problems?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm not completely sure; I only know what you told me. But from what I remember, she got messed up when your dad died. Like into drugs and alcohol and things. You never really made a big deal about it, so I figured that it wasn't bad, or anything. But then when the hospital called… she just… didn't _get it_ I guess." She looked at me apologetically.

It took me a few moments to absorb all of that, and then I decided it didn't matter. I don't give a rat's ass if my mother cares about me or not. I know who my family is already. But all the same, I felt the urge to see her. "Could you walk me home? I think I need to be there."

* * *

We made our way to the other side of town, making small talk most of the way. After about half an hour of walking, we entered a small, run down neighborhood. I grimaced. Somehow, I had a feeling that I lived in a place like this.

We walked up the driveway of a tiny blue house with white shutters. There was no car parked outside. When we saw the door, I panicked. There was a piece of paper nailed to it, reading in bold letters at the top: EVICTION NOTICE. I looked to Carly, just to make sue I had read it right and her wide eyes told me that I had.

"What am I supposed to do? All my stuff is in there." Just my luck, there was a chain lock on the door, keeping those evicted out. I kicked the door.

"Wait a minute. I remember you telling me that you never locked your window. This is a one story house, so if we can figure out where you room is, we're in."

"Thank God, you remember that." I said, as we made our way around the back of the house. We looked in random windows, trying to find the one that belonged to me. In a few minutes, I called to Carly. "I think I found it!" The room had a twin sized bed in it and a bunch of clothes and junk scattered the floor.

"Yeah, that looks like somewhere you would live." She smiled at her little joke.

We jimmied the window open, and climbed in. I grabbed a backpack that I saw on the floor and started filling it with stuff. "Hey, Carly? Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?"

She stopped packing the bag she found for a moment, and laughed a little. "Sam, you don't even need to ask. _Of course_ you can stay. What is family for?"

I beamed at her. She was right. We quickly finished packing everything I needed. Clothes, toothbrush, pictures of people she said that I would recognize soon. Soon, we were ready to go, and we left through the open window. We walked back to Carly's apartment, and went up the stairs to her bedroom, where we set up a place for me to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, we were sitting on her couch, watching Girly Cow. I was immensely entertained by it, even though she said they were all reruns, I didn't remember the plot for any of them. After the fourth episode, there was a knock at the door, and Freddie came in. I avoided his eyes.

"Hey, Carly. Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Not much," Carly replied, "Sam will be staying here for a while, her house was chained when we got there earlier." She said it like it was no big deal, and it wasn't. Not anymore, at least.

Freddie's eyes bulged, but he didn't say anything on the subject. He just stated, "I'm going up to the studio. I have to check on some of the equipment." And he left, up the stairs.

Ten minutes into the next Girly Cow, he came back down, and left. I don't blame him. I would feel awkward around me too, if I were him.

Carly and I decided to go to bed around nine, so we went up to her room and got ready. While she was in the bathroom, I discovered a slip of paper in my bag that I was sure didn't belong. I took it out, and read what I assumed to be Freddie's writing: _Meet me at our place at 9:30. I want to talk to you._

He had struck my curiosity. Damn him, I was supposed to be mad. But, all the same, I found myself sneaking away at 9:25 to see what he had to say.

* * *

**a/n: Ooh, what does Freddie have to say? Hehe ;) .**

**Okay, I'm a little worried about keeping Carly in character, so tell me if I did okay with her. And if there's room for improvement, please let me know. See, I find her character a bit annoying on the show, so I tend to ignore her. That being said, I don't know her that well.**

**Random fact: The average person is more afraid of spiders than they are of death. Yeah. I think I'm going to start putting random facts at the ends of all my chapters just to mix it up :)**

**Oh, and any grammar/spelling mistakes, I promise I'll fix them soon. I just want to get his chapter up, and I have to go to bed.**

**Anyway, reviews make me smile.**

**-lily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own a thing... I know, I'm so deprived.**

--Sam POV--

I walked down the hall to the window leading to the fire escape. What could he possibly have to say to me? Because, if he was going to complain some more about how he thinks he caused this, I was going to be mad. Reaching the window, I peered out and saw Freddie sitting on a lawn chair, just watching the city. I knocked on the window frame and he turned. He had a small smile on his face when he said, "Hey, I didn't think you'd come."

I returned his smile, "Well, I did. What did you want to talk about?"

I knew he could tell that I only came because I was curious. But, he didn't really seem that upset by it, just glad that I came at all. "Right. I wanted to apologize. About before, I mean. And, although I still think it was my fault, you had a valid point. I was wrong to ignore it."

"I suppose that will suffice. You are temporarily forgiven. You know, assuming we will be fighting regularly soon, anyway." I sat down on the ledge.

We were quiet for a while. But it wasn't awkward, like you might think. It was really comfortable; neither of us cared if we sat there all night, not talking. We enjoyed each other's company. I guess I can see how we got so close. I mean, I was having a good time, and I wasn't even doing anything.

After what seemed like an eternity in a second, he said, "It's getting late. Almost ten. We should probably get going…" He looked down at his feet, obviously nervous.

"Yeah, you're probably right. See you around." I replied softly. I wasn't even sure that he heard me. But as I turned to go, I felt something holding me back. I looked down, and saw that he had taken my hand and was looking at me with an odd expression, all signs of awkwardness gone.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "What you said before, about forgetting being a good thing? I hope that you change you mind, because I would really like a second chance." And with that, he brushed his lips across my cheek and left.

I walked back to Carly's in a daze. What just happened? I thought I was supposed to be mad, but right when I got there, all I could feel was relief. Like I had finally let go of my breath, even though I didn't know I was holding it. Sighing, I opened the door to Carly's apartment to see Carly sitting on the sofa looking distressed. She turned at the sound of the door and saw me. Shooting up from her standing position, she almost yelled, "Where _were _you? I called your phone six times! I was just about to call the police!"

Oops. I guess I had left my phone in her room. "I'm sorry, Carly. I was just out getting some fresh air. No need to worry." I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping she would let me off the hook.

She looked at me skeptically, with one eyebrow raised. "Okay. Just tell me next time you sneak out for some air, alright?"

I grinned, sheepishly. "I promise, you will be aware of my location at all times." I said contritely.

She chuckled. "C'mon. We have to go to bed. There's school in the morning."

Gulp. School. That scared me a little. But, it was a worry for later, so I just followed Carly up to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

Carly's alarm clock went off promptly, at 6:30 in the morning. What an un-Godly hour. I groaned, and rolled over, trying to claim sleep once again. But the girl laying a few feet over, would have none of that. She got up and pushed my shoulder with her foot. "Sam, you have to get up. So stop moaning and get dressed."

"But, I don't want to! Why does school have to be so early? Adults are so cruel." But I got up anyway, knowing in the back of my head that complaining wouldn't fix it. So, I got ready, and went downstairs to find Carly's older brother... Spencer, I think. Anyway, he was standing by the stove making breakfast. It smelled wonderful. Bacon, eggs, pancakes! Yum.

I walked over to the counter, and said, "Hiya. It's Spencer, right?"

He jumped about 10 feet in the air, and let out a yelp. He calmed down, and responded, "Yeah, it's Spencer. Sorry about that, you scared me. Are you hungry? Who am I trying to kid? You're always hungry." He just turned and handed ma a full plate, which I thankfully scarfed down.

When I was finished, Carly came down the steps and sat down next to me. "Morning, Spencer. Sam. Ooh, bacon."

Carly ate, and we left for school around 7:30. We got out into the hallway the same time Freddie did. He looked at me and smiled, "Morning, you two."

"Hey Freddie. What's up?" Carly replied. I just blushed. Shit, I don't want to blush!

His smile came even more pronounced when he saw my change of color and expression. "Nothin much."

We all walked to school together, Carly and Freddie keeping up the conversation. I was mostly silent, worried about what would happen when I got to school.

* * *

**a/n: ****Mkay****. ****Chappie**** 5. So, I'm already thinking about the end of this story, and I think I know how it's going to go down. But, I don't know when. So, I am going to ask your opinion! Should I take this all the way through Sam's first week back? Or do you think that's too long? Tell me what you think :)**

**Random Fact: An elephant is the only animal in the world that will die if it jumps. About that, I'm not exactly sure it's 100% accurate. But when the person who told me that explained, it made some sense. He said that if an elephant were to jump, when it lands, all of its legs would break. You know, because it's so heavy. Then he said that, since the elephant can't stand, it will collapse and suffocate. I know it sounds awful. But, I honestly don't think it happens very often.**

**Oh, and watch out if you live in the Chicago land area! There are a couple nasty viruses going around, along with pneumonia. I just so happen to have one of those viruses as we speak. :(**

**Alrighty, so depending on the reviews, I'm aiming to update by Tuesday of next week. But no promises just yet. And if you spot any errors, like in the spelling/grammar, just tell me. I'll fix it right away!**

**-lily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I would love to own iCarly. But (ha, there's always a 'but') I don't.**

--Sam POV--

I followed Carly into the school and looked around. We were in what I guess you could call an average sized hallway, with the normal florescent lighting. The lockers were blue. What was my combination again? A lot of kids were staring at me; maybe I was supposed to know them. But, they were starting to get on my nerves. I was _not _a caged animal in a zoo, nor was there a sign on my forehead that said 'LOOK AT ME'.

Still following Carly, but now with a scowl, I found out where our lockers were. She had told me earlier that our lockers were really close. "Hey, Carly? Do you know my combination?"

Smiling, she said, "Sure I do!" then she got kind of quiet, as if trying to keep anyone from hearing, "Its 6-8-18."

"All right. Thanks." I turned to my own locker, and twisted the lock. Whaddya know? It opened. Thank God I have a copy of my schedule in there. I looked at the list of classes, and saw that I had English first. I wondered absently if I had any homework. "Do we have any classes together?"

"Um, we have the same lunch block, but we don't have any real classes. I think you have a few with Freddie, though."

Great. Not just one class, but a _few_. Just then, the bell rang. "I guess I should get going, see you… 5th period." She just nodded. Apparently, she couldn't find her biology homework. Sighing, I turned to walk to English, and I bumped into someone. About to apologize, I looked up. Naturally, it would be Freddie. Involuntarily, my eyes grew wide and my open mouth clamped shut. All of a sudden, I was really uncomfortable. He knew it too. I could tell by the way he was smirking at me. So, I just did my best to glare and tried very hard not to run on my way to class.

* * *

Sitting in my seat, I thought about Freddie, and why he was making me so nervous. He knew he was doing it, and I think he was doing it on purpose, too. But, _why? _

Being distracted was not a good thing to be, when you're in my position though. Apparently, the teacher, I don't remember her name, had been trying to capture my attention for about a minute. I suddenly snapped out of it, and she jumped at me. You know, 'cause I literally _snapped _out of it. She shook off her surprise and told me, "Samantha, that's not your seat. Mr. Benson sits there. You sit behind him. And I'm sorry to hear about your accident, though I'm happy you're back already."

I grimaced, and nodded. Getting up, I grabbed my bag and my solitary book. I sat one seat back and let out a huge breath of air. Today was going to be a long day. Just as I was getting comfortable, Freddie walked in, and all my comfort went out the window.

He sat down in front of me and turned around in his chair. "Hey Sam. What's up?" he said it with a knowing look in his eyes, and I hated him for it.

But, this time, I didn't blush. Well… not much. "Hey Freddie." I wasn't sure I could do this anymore, so I was going to be blunt, "Why are you doing this to me? And don't ask me what, because I can see on your face that you're enjoying this."

He blanched. Turning red, he replied, "Well, I never get the upper hand with you, and I figured I should enjoy it while it lasted. Are you going to hurt me now?" He actually flinched.

I laughed. "Why would I hurt you? I mean, I still don't like what you did, but if I were to hurt you, do you think I would do it with a teacher standing right there?"

He considered that for a moment. Finally, he looked up, "I guess not." But that was the end of our conversation, because class was starting.

Most of my classes went the same way, me walking in and taking the wrong seat, talking to either Freddie or others around me, and then leaving to have more kids stare at me on the way to my next class. That last part was very annoying. I almost punched one of those kids. Almost. Anyway, by the end of the day, I was exhausted, and just wanted to get back to Carly's.

I was at our lockers, and had just finished putting my stuff away, when Carly came up to me with an apologetic look. Uh oh. "Hey, Carly."

"Hey, Sam. Um, sorry, but I forgot to tell you, I have student council today. You can still hang out at my house, but I can't walk you there."

With perfect timing, Freddie came up to us. "I could take her, if she's okay with it."

Carly smiled at him, "That'd be great. You don't mind, do you, Sam?"

"Nope." Although, I kind of did.

Carly sighed, obviously relieved. "Okay, then. I have to go. I'll see you soon!"

* * *

**a/n: Sorry that it's short, but I've been sick. I'm thinking that two more chapters will finish this up, but I might be a little off. It could be three. **

**Random fact: In Lehigh, Nebraska it's against the law to sell donut holes. O.o**

**Anyways, please review. It makes me smile :)**

**-lily**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I hereby disclaim. Meaning, I don't own it.

--Sam POV--

Walking with Freddie wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. We were comfortable with each other. Most of the walk was in silence, so I practically jumped out of my skin when Freddie cleared his throat. "Hey, um, I think we should do a webcast tonight. You know, since we missed on Friday, on account of your being… unavailable. Our viewers who don't go to our school are probably confused."

I thought about it, and I supposed it made sense. "I guess we should. Do you want to do a real one, or just something to let the people know what's going on?"

"Well, we have a few bits we could do, but if you don't want to, I totally understand. We could just say what happened and tell them we'll be back on Friday." He had obviously put some thought into this.

"Yeah, I think I would rather just tell them and figure something out for Friday." I didn't want to mess it up, so I needed all the time I could to prepare for the real thing.

We arrived at the apartment building and walked up the stairs to Carly's. The door was unlocked. I walked over to the table, with Freddie in tow, and sat down. I knew Carly wouldn't be home for a while, so I took out my homework, and started. I was about 4 problems into my algebra, when I noticed the blank stare the Freddie was giving me. I shot him a questioning look.

He blinked, and shook his head a bit, as if trying to clear it. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you do homework before. Ever."

I just laughed, and continued working. But, before the accident, I must have been doing it while he wasn't around, because it was very easy. Actually, all of my class work was easy. But, I won't question it, because if I do, it will be jinxed and everything will get hard.

It took Carly about an hour to get home, and by then, all my homework was finished and I was watching Girly Cow again. Freddie saw that she came home and asked, "So, Sam and I were thinking about doing an iCarly tonight, you know, to explain why we missed it last Friday. You think we should?"

Carly shrugged. "Sure. You mean, like a whole show or just like 5 minutes to explain?"

"We were just gonna tell the viewers and be done with it until the end of the week." Freddie replied.

Carly nodded, "Okay, I'll be ready soon. I just need clean up the studio a little; I never cleaned from what we had there for Fridays show… I think there are still some meatballs. Ew."

I followed her with Freddie, and we look around the studio. There was, in fact, three large bowls of spoiled meatballs. So, we all grabbed one, and brought them all the way down the stairs to the lobby (not without complaint from that crazy doorman), out the door, and into the alley so that they could go in the dumpster. Because, you know, they would be way too smelly anywhere in the building.

Finally, we were able to start. So, Carly and I stood in the middle of the room while Freddie did something to the camera to make it work or whatever. He got it working and said, "Okay, in 5...4...3...2..!"

Carly took the lead, trying to show me how to act. She gave a huge smile and said, "Hi, I'm Carly." She then turned to me.

Okay, this wasn't going to be too difficult. "And I'm Sam."

"Alright, we're doing this special broadcast to tell you all why we missed last Friday."

I took it from there. "See, I fell down the stairs, and forgot everything but my own name. But don't worry, even if I never remember, iCarly will keep going strong."

"Yep. That's how much we care about our viewers. Anyway, that's about all we needed to tell you all, and we'll be back Friday! Bye!"

"Adios." I added.

Freddie pressed a button on his camera, and said, "Okay, we are clear."

* * *

Two hours later, we were all sitting on Carly's living room couch, watching the tail end of Seattle Beat. Carly was half asleep and Freddie's mom had already called him three times, insisting that he needed a tick bath. And as for me, I was thinking about what Freddie had said to me on the fire escape the other night.

Seattle Beat ended, and Freddie got up heading for the door. I knew Carly was pretty much out of it and wouldn't really be conscious of anything I said, so I blurted without thinking, "Meet me tonight?" Oops. I should have thought this out better...

He looked at me, obviously taken aback by the randomness of my request. But then he smiled, "Sure." And with that, he turned and went to face his mother and her anti-tick lotion. *Shudder*

I sighed. What had I gotten myself into now? I pushed Carly a little, and she let out a sleepy groan. "Come on, Carly, we have to go to bed. There's school tomorrow. You don't want to look tired, do you?"

Apparently, something I had said rung a bell-- her eyes grew wide, and she started to violently shake her head 'no'. She grabbed me by the wrist and all but dragged me up to her room, where she released my arm, and ran into her bathroom. I heard water running. I guess looking tired is a big no-no.

She finished up in the washroom and told me it was all mine, as she lay down in her bed. So, I quickly went through the routine, and was soon getting comfy in my cot. But no too comfy, I still remembered my meeting with Freddie, I just needed to wait until Carly was asleep. I decided on one hour. By then, she should be asleep, but it still wouldn't be too late to see Freddie. So, in the meantime, I thought about my relationship with him and about where I wanted it to go. I already knew that he waited to be with me, but did _I_ want to be with _him_? I had already decided that friendship was necessary, but a couple? The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. The more I liked him. I realized that I _did _want him. Very much. Now, how do I tell him that?

I checked the clock. My one hour was up. _Well I had better figure out what to say, and fast, _I thought to myself.

* * *

Of course, he was there already. I almost chickened out and left, but he heard my footsteps and turned.

"Hey." He started.

"Hey." Beyond that, I was at a loss for words. So, I sat down on the ledge, and tried really hard to think of what to say. After about five minute minutes of awkward silence, I took a huge breath, and just spit it out, "I like you a lot."

I glanced at him, and saw that a small smile was pulling at the corners of his lips. "I like you too."

"Okay, then. That's out of the way. Good night." I don't know why I said it, but I felt that there was nothing else left for me to say.

As I moved to go, he said, "Wait."

I turned back around, and he was right there. Not just right there, like in the chair, but right there as in there was only about an inch separating us. I looked up at him. "What?" I whispered.

He didn't answer. At least, not with words. He just leaned down and initiated what started as an innocent kiss. Key words being 'started as'. I deepened the kiss, by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him as close to me as possible. We just stood there kissing until, finally, we needed to breathe. It was me that broke the contact and started gasping. I heard Freddie doing the same thing. My arms were still around his neck, and our foreheads were resting against each other. "So," I started, "See you tomorrow?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

I got up on my tip-toes and gave him a small kiss. After that, I left, completely content. And right then, I didn't really care if I remembered or not. I was with Freddie, and not even memories could make me happier.

* * *

**a/n: Tah-Dah! It's officically finished! Unless, of course, you would all like an epilogue, which I am not at all opposed to writing. Anyway, I am uber sorry for the over two week wait, I fell really bad about that. :( I was trying to get this right, and I kept coming up with crap.**

**Random Fact: Only 1/3 of the people that can twitch their ears can twitch only one at a time. I chose this particular fact because I am included in that 1/3 :)**

**Alrighty, so tell me if you would like an epilogue. I need at least three people to tell me to do it before I will. Please review! Tell me what you liked or disliked. I really love to know what you think.**

**Oh! And I am going to mention all the people that added this story to alert/favorites because they make me happy: 4everyoung, AwkwardSquirrel, CrazyKK, Dont-Stop-Believin', Hypo'Lana, Iheartlovinglove, Jasperr, Mizufae, MochaSeriouslyNoTurtles, Spunkalovely, Vampire-Lover-of-Doom, alleka, alysandra sunsets, crazylilblondie, depplove23, dj2104, forever0511, iWantToLiveTheDream, musicalmiss119, pdyc, razor8585, sampuckettluvsham, seddiefan16, spotlover, xsummer. rainx, LivingEternity, Stemi4ever123, and seddie4evaXD. I think that's everyone. I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to everyone on this list, and everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Until next time,**

**-lily**


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I don't own this… But I do own a season 2 pass on iTunes :)

--Sam POV—

So, it's been six months since I told Freddie that I liked him. And I still haven't remembered. But, the doctor said that it all might just come back, so I still have a little hope. Anyway, tonight being our anniversary, Freddie and I are going to see a movie. I didn't want to do anything extravagant. He had better not try and surprise me with anything. He's always trying to be a dork to me, always wanting to buy me things and treat me all special. That's okay, every once in a while, but there is such thing as too much of a good thing.

Carly picked out my outfit. I think it's cute, I guess. She gave me really dark gray jeans and converse. And there was this tube top. It had kinda thin black and white stripes and then a huge red strawberry splattered on the front (**a/n- there's a pic in my profile, but just so you know, it's on a Sim**). So after I got ready, Carly pinned me down and put makeup on me. I dislike makeup. And she knows that, but she put it all on me anyway. I mean, we're talking black eyeliner, a dark eye shadow, mascara, AND lip gloss. I kept trying to tell her that we're just going to a movie, where it's dark and nobody can see my face. But she heard none of that, she was having fun. The only thing I refused to give Carly power over was my hair. I just decided to put it up in a kind of sloppy ponytail with the curls doing as they please.

After we were done with all that, we had only ten minutes to spare. But then, Freddie is always early, so really we only had five. We just sat on the couch and waited for him. Not breaking combo, Freddie walked in five minutes early. You should have seen his face when he saw me. It was kinda funny. "Um, hey Sam, you look… wow."

I stood, grabbing my black jacket, and laughed. "Thanks, you don't look half bad, yourself."

"You ready to leave?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah. By Carly," I said audibly, but then I whispered in her direction, "Thanks, I couldn't have done this without your help."

She chuckled, "Bye, you two." And the she added quickly as we were walking out the door, "Don't stay out too late!"

--

We walked to the theater and decided to see a simple romantic comedy, neither of us felt much like having to think through the plot. Nice and predictable sounded good to me, and that's what it turned out to be. It was about this middle-class woman who worked as a secretary to a famous politician. Little did he know she was completely in love with him, but he took no note of her. So her best friend gives her a kickass makeover and he ends up falling for her in the end. Only he swears he loved her for her personality and not the new clothes and things. Right, like any audience can believe that. The dude ignored her 'til she got hot.

Anyway, we were on our way back to the building, hand in hand, when Freddie took a sudden right turn into the park. "Freddie, what're you doing? You realize it's after nine, right?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready for this night to be over."

I thanked my lucky stars that it was dark outside; otherwise he'd have been able to see how red my face was. "Oh, okay, then where're we going?"

"Nowhere."As you can tell, Freddie is a man of many words. Note the sarcasm there. He led me over to a bench and sat down, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I sat, and he moved his arm around my shoulder while I rested my head on his chest. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he said, "Sam? Can I ask you something?"

I gave a shallow sigh, getting sleepy. "Sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way, you're perfect the way you are, but… do you think that you'll ever remember?" he asked, timidly.

That question took me off guard, but I stayed where I was. "Wow, um I don't really know, Freddie. I mean, it's been half a year since I lost it all, so I guess I've lost a good chunk of hope, but I can't help but think that I might."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why do you ask?" I inquired, honestly curious.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about the past a lot lately, and then I remember that you can't do that. It sucks, doesn't it? Not remembering who you used to be? I mean, you're not _that _different, but there was a change."

"I guess, but I'm not all that angsty about it anymore," I chuckled, "But sometimes I think about it, and try my hardest to move the wall that's blocking my memories, and I just can't. That's the only time that this all seems like too much. But then I remember that I have you and Carly, and I tell myself that it's not so bad. And it's really not."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. After that, we slipped back into our comfortable silence. But, perhaps it was a bit too comfortable. We both fell asleep.

--

_"It's so dumb." I said_

_He looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"You know, how people get all freaked out over their first kiss. It's stupid."_

_"So, you weren't lying? You've really never kissed anyone?" he asked._

_"Nope," I sighed, "Sometimes I just wish I could get it out of the way."_

_"Yeah, I know, me too."_

_"Right? You know, just so I can stop worrying about it."_

_"Yeah." He laughed._

_"What?"_

_"Nothin. It's-"_

_"Tell me."_

_"Nah, it's dumb-"_

_"Say it!"_

_"Okay, I was just gonna say-"_

_"That _we_ should kiss?" I guess I had a thing for cutting him off._

_He looked down, nervous."You're gonna break my arm now, right?"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_"Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_"Hm.." I sighed, "Just to get it over with." I said, pointing my finger to emphasize._

_"Just to get it over with." he agreed immediately._

_"And you swear we both go right back to hating each other, as soon as it's over." I said, moving closer to him._

_"Oh, totally. And we never tell _anyone._"_

_"Never." We stared at each other uncomfortably. "Well, lean."_

_He did, but he never quite made it.  
_

_--_

I woke with a start. I actually remembered my dream. But, something inside told me it wasn't just a dream, that it had actually happened. Just like the time Freddie had to get a tattoo of my face on his arm. Wait... That was over a year ago. I shouldn't... Oh. My. God. I actually screamed out loud, waking a sleeping Freddie.

"Sam? Where are... What's wrong?" He was so cute when he was sleepy.

"Nothing. Everything is absolutely perfect." I beamed.

"Okay," he said, waking up, "what's got you so happy in the middle of the night on a park bench? Wait." he checked his watch. "We need to leave. Right now." He got up and grabbed my hand, leading me in the direction of Bushwell. About a mintue later he asked, "Are you ever gonna answer my question?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember now."

He waited, probably thinking that I remembered why I screamed. Then he stopped walking all together. "You mean...?"

I smiled and nodded.

He just looked at me. Then, his expression shifted to hapiness, and he leaned in and kissed me. It was just a quick kiss, but it conveyed a lot of emotion. My eyes met his and he whispered, "I think that's great."

FIN.

* * *

A/N: Yep. It's all over, and I'm pretty sure that there will be no sequel. At least, not right away. I might decide to make one, but I probably won't. I'd like to re-thank all the people I mentioned in the last chapter, and all those who reviewed. :) Please review! I'd like to know how I did with the ending.

Random Facts (Yes, in the plural. I got an email with a bunch, so I'm gonna share them all) :

1. Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants.

2. In 1980, a Las Vegas hospital suspended workers for betting on when patients  
would die.

3. Thomas Edison was afraid of the dark.

4. "Kemo Sabe" means "soggy shrub" in Navajo.

5. In Kentucky, 50% of the people who get married for the first time are teenagers.

6. Kotex was first manufactured as bandages, during WWI.

7. Einstein couldn't speak fluently when he was nine. His parents thought he might  
be retarded.

8. In Los Angeles, there are fewer people than there are automobiles.

9. About a third of all Americans flush the toilet while they're still sitting on  
it.

10. You're more likely to get stung by a bee on a windy day that in any other  
weather.

11. An average person laughs about 5 times a day.

12. Research indicates that mosquitoes are attracted to people who have recently  
eaten bananas.

13. Penguins can jump as high as 6 feet in the air.

14. The average person is about a quarter of an inch taller at night.

15. A sneeze zooms out of your mouth at over 600 mph.

16. The three best-known western names in China: Jesus Christ, Richard Nixon, and  
Elvis Presley.

17. The Neanderthal's brain was bigger than yours is.

18. A Saudi Arabian woman can get a divorce if her husband doesn't give her coffee.

19. The average bank teller loses about $250 every year.

Yeah. I'm not sure how many of those are true...

Until next time,

-lily


End file.
